Falcon's Calling
by Paledapple517
Summary: One's breaking inside- she has no idea who she is or where she belongs. A second's a shadow- he's underestimated by his Clan. The third has no idea of their past- she's a mystery. The fourth has secrets no one should know- even he doesn't know some. A prophecy brought them together, but love could tear them to shreds.
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

**Hey people!**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading this right now. (Don't leave! Please!) This is my first fanfic... I hope you like it! We are going to read the surprising and interesting story of Falcon of ThunderClan. Along the path of life she will make new friends, go on adventures, find true love, and maybe even find out who she is and where she belongs.**

 **This story is set after the Vision of Shadows.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. (Spottedleaf should be alive!!!)**

 _Prologue_

The young cat peered out of the heather bush. _Just a few more pawsteps…and… gotcha!_ The cat leapt, and the vole that was ahead of her was now dead. She grabbed her prey and trotted off to go eat by the lake. Hopefully, she wouldn't get caught by one of those Clan cats, or get chased of by a bunch of rouges.

Even though Falcon loved getting time to herself, she can't help but wonder if it would be different as a Clan cat. She would rely on her Clan to help her, and she would help her Clan. _What am I thinking?_ Flacon shook her head. _I'm not one of those selfish fools who take everything for themselves._ Then she stopped. _Am I?_

The she-cat was snapped out of her thoughts as the bushes parted, revealed a brown and white cat. "Hello, Rain," was all Flacon said to her. She raised her tail in greeting, instead eyeing the half-eaten vole lying on the ground. "You caught that all by yourself?" Rain asked.

"Yes, I just caught it."

"Well done, Falcon." Rain bent down to sniff the prey, taking a small bite as she did so. Falcon's pelt heated up from anger, but soon she regained control. "I'm not a kit anymore, you don't need to praise me." She said through gritted teeth.

Rain sat up, her pale fur just barely bristling. "I'm sorry, _who_ was there to save you and Storm when your mother left? _Who_ was there to give you extra attention and comfort you when your sister was taken? _Me_. That was all _me._ I have every right to praise you like a kit, and I have every right to leave you just like your mother did." She said in an icy cool voice. "But, lucky for you, I won't do that."

Falcon twitched her tail in understanding. She stood up, brushed off her dirty pelt, and bounded away, out of sight from Rain and her feelings. She knew it was rude to run away from Rain like that, but she did it all the time, and she'll come back in a few days- or moons, if she's really upset.

Rain never understood Falcon. Rain never understood how Falcon hunted, how she acted, and how she coped with her feelings.

But that was about to change. Because this time, Falcon wasn't going back to Rain. Falcon has decided that her foster mother should stay out of her life. _I don't belong here,_ she thought. The young she-cat turned around to look at her home one last time. As the sun set, it cast a fiery look upon the forest, turning the river orange and the trees golden.

 _Goodbye, Rain…_

 **Well, I think that was a good chapter! We get to know our little Falcon a little bit better, and we gain some knowledge of her hard life.**

 **Does anyone else dislike Rain? I mean, I know I created her and all, and so I'm supposed to like her, but I don't.**

 **See you next week!**

 **-Paledapple**


	2. Falcon: Broken Memories

**Hey guys! I'm back!!**

 **Special thanks to LeoRayz, my first reviewer!**

 **I'm here to give you the allegiances for my story. (I know, I hate them too) But it's ok! Because I'll make it quick and painless! I'll only write one Clan down per chapter so we get the allegiances and four new chapters.**

 **ThunderClan allegiances! Here we goooooo!!!!**

 **Oh, and sorry about that repeated chapter. My computer glitched and for some reason it republished the chapter.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 ** _Allegiances:_**

 ** _ThunderClan:_**

 **Leader:** Amberstar- very pale ginger tabby she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail-tip; green eyes

 **Deputy:** Frostcloud- silver-gray tabby she-cat with a darker face, ears, tail, and paws, and has ice-blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Finchpelt- small, mottled tortoiseshell and black tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Quietpaw_

 **Warriors:**

Robinfur- brown tom with bright amber eyes and black tail-tip

 _Apprentice: Hollypaw_

Cloverbreeze- blue-gray she-cat with white patches and pale green eyes

Dewclaw- light gray she-cat with one lighter colored paw and soft blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Fallenpaw_

Smokebelly- black tom with gray underbelly and amber eyes

Honeynose- pale ginger she-cat with golden spots and two white paws, green eyes

Moontail- black tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Lynxpaw_

Slateheart- light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue-gray eyes

Shademask- dark gray tom with black face and paws and deep amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Spottedwing- beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white paws and green eyes

(Kits: Deerkit- light brown she-kit with white chest and amber eyes, Swiftkit- tortoiseshell tomkit with black tail-tip and blue eyes, Stormkit- pretty light gray tabby she-kit with white paws and green-blue eyes

Lightdapple- light brown she-cat with silver spots and flecks all over her pelt and amber eyes

(Kits: Dawnkit- dark brown she-kit with black stripes and silver flecks and green eyes, Duskkit- dark gray she-kit with black paws and chest and deep blue eyes, Falconkit- stunning white she-kit with large brown, tan and cream patches covering her body, green-blue eyes, white paws)

 **Apprentices:**

Quietpaw- small white she-cat with barely visible silver stripes and light blue eyes

Hollypaw- dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

Fallenpaw- light gray she-cat with white flecks and deep blue eyes

Lynxpaw- fluffy pale ginger tabby tom with large paws and pale green eyes

 **Elders:**

Sandyfur- pale ginger tom with white paws and light blue eyes; retired early due to broken tail

Snowflake- white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Hailstorm- gray tom with white stripes and green eyes

Falcon stumbled through the forest where she grew up as a kit. She hoped she didn't see Rain here, since she was upset at her. Falcon didn't even think she could look at her foster mother. She really didn't want to be here right now.

However, this place was, and always will be, her home. Falcon really wanted to leave the forest after Rain had yelled at her a quarter moon ago, but she thought better of it and decided to just avoid the moor.

Lightning shot across the sky, striking a nearby tree. Luckily for Falcon, the tree didn't catch on fire. She was in no condition to run. Earlier, she stepped on a thorn and got it stuck in her paw. Now it won't come out.

Another bright light zipped across the sky. Rain beat down harder now, so much that Falcon could hardly see. _Forget this, I'm going to go rest and wait out the storm._ She found an oak tree surrounded by bushes, and she went to go curl up inside one.

The storm lasted for what felt like seasons. Shivering, Falcon rested her tail on top of her nose and drifted off to sleep. The last thing she heard was the rumble of thunder across the sky.

"Wait! I smell something," a small she-cat said.

"Well, what is it?" A tom asked.

The first voice, a blue-gray and white she-cat, sniffed the air. "I- I think it's a cat!"

Another voice sounded from upwind. "I smell it too," he stated.

All three cats began searching the border, sniffing around rocks and boulders, the bases of trees and in bushes. Finally, they came across the oak Falcon was resting under. "It's strongest here," the young she-cat whispered.

The third cat, a gray tom with a black face, parted the bushes to reveal Falcon. A black paw gently prodded Falcon's shoulder. "Hello? Wake up!" He said quietly.

Falcon opened her jaws in a wide yawn, and then blinked open her eyes. "Wha- where- where am I?" She asked sleepily.

"It's a rouge!" Hissed the first cat. "What is she doing here?" His brown pelt was fluffed up in anger.

"I don't know, but maybe you should actually ask the cat who's trespassing instead of the cat that knows just as much as you do!" The blue-gray she-cat growled.

The brown tom looked from the she-cat to Falcon. He sighed. "Alright." He walked up to Falcon, who was still trying to wake up fully. He looked at her uneasily, then he spoke. "Who are you?"

The she-cat looked at the tom. "My name is Falcon. And you three are Clan cats, right?" The three cats shared an uncomfortable glance. Then the she-cat nodded. "Yes. My name is Cloverbreeze, and this is Robinfur." She gestured to the skeptical brown tom. "And that is Shademask." The gray tom raised his tail in greeting.

Falcon softly growled. _Great. More annoying cats to deal with. Why can't I just live in peace?_ She was snapped back to the present as Cloverbreeze said something. "Sorry, what was that?" Falcon didn't hear what the Clan cat had said.

"I asked how old you were."

"I'm four moons." Cloverbreeze's eyes widened in shock.

"Where's your mother? For a kit that young, you should be with her." Shademask chimed in. Falcon sighed. _Why does my life have to be so hard?_

"I don't know where she is. She left my sister and I about a moon after we were born. My sister was taken by rouges soon after. I lived with my foster mother until yesterday." Falcon didn't know why she was telling Clan cats her personal information.

Robinfur looked from Falcon to Cloverbreeze to Shademask then back again. "So you're all alone now?" He demanded. Falcon nodded. "At least there's only one," he muttered under his breath. Cloverbreeze cuffed him over the ears and he rolled his eyes. "We need you to leave our territory." He looked back to Falcon.

Falcon twitched her tail in understanding and attempted getting up. She immediately collapsed back onto the ground. Her muscles were sore, and she was pretty sure her injured paw was infected.

"Are you okay?" Cloverbreeze asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," Falcon gritted her teeth and tried getting up again. She managed to get up, but she couldn't walk on her paw.

Shademask looked at the struggling kit. "She needs to see Finchpelt." Cloverbreeze nodded while Robinfur hissed.

"Do you really think we are going to let some _rouge_ into our camp?" His brown ears were laid flat against his head, and his amber eyes were chips of ice.

"She needs our help," Cloverbreeze lashed her patched tail. Her spotted fur was beginning to fluff up.

"But-" Robinfur was silenced with a look from Shademask. He shook his head.

Cloverbreeze whispered, "We are taking her into our camp."

Falcon awoke to the sound of a cat padding around her. _Where am I?_ A bright light shone down on her, warming her dull coat. She tried to stand up, but was stopped by a cat.

"Stop moving." A tortoiseshell cat placed a paw on her shoulder. "You'll injure your paw even worse." It was then that she realized her paw was thickly wrapped in some type of sweet-smelling plant. "Chervil," the tom flicked his mottled tail. "Your paw is infected. You need to keep those on for about another quarter moon, maybe more."

Falcon glanced back down at her paw. She growled softly. _Just my luck. First, I get yelled at by Rain. Next, I get caught in a storm. Now, I'm stuck with Clan cats for another moon._

The tom looked at her. "I'm Finchpelt. Robinfur's brother. And you must be Falcon?" The she-cat nodded. "Cloverbreeze and Shademask want to see if your okay. Shall I let them in?" Falcon blinked in agreement. Finchpelt rushed out of the den, and soon returned later with his two Clanmates and a new she-cat.

Cloverbreeze rushed over to Falcon. "Oh, you're okay! I was worrying. I would never forgive myself if I saw a cat in pain and I didn't help." Shademask followed after her, carrying a thrush. "Thought you might want this," he said, dropping the bird at her paws.

She tentatively took a bite out of the prey, then pushed it away. She instead redirected her gaze to the new she-cat standing in the room. Cloverbreeze acknowledged her. "This is ThunderClan's deputy, Frostcloud." Frostcloud ice-blue eyes looked back at Falcon.

"Hello, Falcon."

"H-hi?" Falcon was puzzled. Why were all these cats coming to see her? She's a rouge! Clan cats _hated_ rouges… right?

Frostcloud turned to Finchpelt. "How much longer until she can walk again?"

"About a quarter moon."

The deputy nodded and started to head back out of the den. Shademask and Cloverbreeze followed. Finchpelt turned back to his den, muttering something to himself and sifting through herbs.

Falcon laid her head back down on her bed of moss. Her paw ached, and she was tired. She felt darkness envelop her as she closed her eyes.

"Falcon. Falcon, wake up!" The white splotched she-cat woke with a start. Finchpelt was prodding her in the side with a mottled paw. "There's prey waiting for you," he said, sparing the small mouse a glance.

Falcon sat up, slightly wincing at the faded pain in her paw. The chervil had come off about a quarter moon ago, and her paw has been covered in comfrey root, dock, and she's been eating feverfew and poppy seeds.

She delicately walked over to the mouse lying in the center of the den. The mouse was good, but tasted dry to her. She doesn't like it when cats catch her prey for her.

Falcon stood up and looked at Finchpelt, who was just now emerging from his den. "Does your paw hurt?" The she-cat glanced down at her wrapped pad.

"Not really." She replied.

Flinchpelt nodded. "Good. You take those off now, but remember to eat two poppy seeds everyday."

Suddenly, Frostcloud padded into the den. She dipped her head to Finchpelt. "Amberstar would like to see you." Her and Finchpelt headed out of the medicine cat den, talking in hushed voices.

Falcon stood up and unwrapped her paw. Gently resting her weight on it, she headed over to Finchpelt's den. For the past half-moon, she has been sorting his herbs to pass time.

She started taking out shriveled up juniper berries and tossing them to the side. "Amberstar would like to see you." She nearly jumped out of her pelt when another cat came up behind her.

Finchpelt beckoned with his tail to follow him. Falcon cast the berries a glance, then walked after him. As they crossed the clearing, several cats watched Falcon and Finchpelt make their way across the clearing.

She got a feeling that some of these cats didn't like her. Robinfur and three other cats were glaring at her. However, Falcon just ignored their looks and headed for a rock ledge at the edge of the camp. Underneath it was a small cave- most likely where Amberstar's den was.

Finchpelt stopped at the entrance to the den. "Amberstar?"

"Come in," A silky smooth voice replied.

Finchpelt stepped into the cave, followed by Falcon. She peered into the darkness, and green eyes shone back at her in return.

Amberstar stood up and stepped into the light. Frostcloud, the deputy, also stood. Finchpelt dipped his head to both she-cats. They returned the greeting.

Amberstar turned to look at Falcon. "I am Amberstar, leader of ThunderClan. And you must be Falcon, correct?"

"Yes," Falcon bowed her head in greeting as well.

"And how old are you?"

"Four moons."

"And where is your mother?" Amberstar's voice held a hint of worry.

Falcon raised her head to look at the leader. "Gone. She left when me and my sister were just a moon old."

Amberstar nodded. "And where is your sister?"

"Taken. By rogues." Falcon lashed her tail at the memory, which was now washing over her mind, clouding her thoughts, and she was thrown into the flashback.

" _Falcon! Where are you?"_ _A light gray tabby she-kit stepped out from behind a hazel tree. Falcon giggled._

" _You'll never find me!"_ _She shouted in response._

" _You'd better hope not!"_ _Her sister screeched._ _She ran around their den,_ _trying to find out where_ _Falcon was hiding. Soon, the tabby picked up a scent, and_ _followed it around to an old badger set._

 _Falcon held her breath as Storm sniffed around the set. "I know you're in there," She said._

 _As Storm leaped at her, Falcon sidestepped, using the move their mother had taught them before she disappeared. Storm landed hard on the ground. "Oof!"_

 _The sky had been gray for a long time, and now it just decided that it would be a good time to rain._

 _"C'mon! Let's hide under this bush!" Storm raced off to the hazel tree. Around it were several think clumps of bushes. She zipped under one, with Falcon on her tail._

 _"Ooh, look! There's a mouse!" Out in the open, a small mouse was scuttling around, looking for food. Storm dashed out and killed it with a swift bite. "Got it," she mumbled._

 _"Well, what do you know? We got ourselves a little kitten out in the open, with no one to protect her. How wonderful." The bushes behind Storm parted to reveal three cats- rogues. The leader, a ginger tabby with dark brown stripes and a scar along his eye, looked Falcon's sister._

 _"Can we take her, Scar?" A she-cat spoke up from the group. Falcon's eyes widened in horror as Scar, the leader, looked at Storm, deep in thought._

 _After a few heartbeats, he nodded. Storm was visibly shaking now. "Of course we can keep her, Lightning! It'll be the kit we never had." Lightning, a pale brown she-cat with cream-colored spots, looked at Storm, assessing her._

 _Another tom, a black one with ginger and white patches, glanced uncertainly at Storm. "Wouldn't she be just another mouth to feed?"_

 _Before Scar could say anything, Lightning spoke up. "_ No, _she won't be just a mouth to feed, Dust. I'll train her and teach her how to hunt. She'll be the best cat she can be! I think I'll name her… Echo."_

 _Scar smiled and looked at Storm. "C'mon, Echo, follow us." Storm threw one last glance over her shoulder at Falcon. Their eyes locked, and Flacon knew she had to save her sister. "I'll see you again, Storm," she whispered._

So you're all alone now?" Amberstar gazed at the former rogue. Falcon shook out her pelt, then nodded.

"How ironic, isn't it, Frostcloud? We just had a rogue join our Clan about a moon ago." Amberstar turned to Frostcloud, then back to Falcon.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"I don't live anywhere. I just ran away from home." Falcon lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Is that why you were trespassing on our territory?" Frostcloud asked gently, but with ice in her voice.

"I- I didn't know this was your territory!" Falcon stammered.

Amberstar nodded, then turned to Frostcloud. They began speaking in hushed voices. Falcon strained to hear what they were talking about, but didn't get a word.

"Alright." Amberstar turned back to Falcon. "Falcon, how would you like to join ThunderClan?"

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! I just love those, don't you? Anyways, thanks for reading, and please please pleaseeeeee review!!!! *kit eyes* PLEASEEEE?!?!**

 **(Omsc I sounded so desperate)**

 **-Paledapple**


	3. Eagle: The Runt

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter of Falcon's Calling!**

 **Now we are going to be reading about a certain WindClan cat. I would suggest reading the allegiances. (Just so you know what they look like, and pay special attention to the kits, leaders, mentors, and deputies.) Also, please review, it really means a lot to me!**

 **Onto the WindClan chapter!**

 ** _Allegiances:_**

 ** _WindClan:_**

 **Leader:** Cinderstar- sleek silvery-gray she-cat with blue eyes and one black patch

 **Deputy:** Dovefeather- white she-cat with gray tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Forestflame- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black tail

 _Apprentice: Echopaw_

 **Warriors:**

Nightweb- black tom with white stripes and paws and amber eyes

Whitehawk- white tom with ice-blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Copperpaw_

Dappleheart- light brown she-cat with white and brown flecks and green eyes

 _Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

Dustfeather- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and white paws

Silverstone- silver tabby she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Aspenpaw_

Jaysong- light gray tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Firepelt- flame-colored tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Cedarpaw_

Leafheart- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Cherrylight- lithe, russet-furred she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes

(Expecting Whitehawk's kits)

Sorrelwhisker- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

(Leopardkit- golden she-kit with black spots, white paws and green eyes, Lionkit- fluffy, flame-colored tomkit with amber eyes, Blossomkit- tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes, Eaglekit- light brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

Echopaw- silver tabby she-cat with gray spots and ice-blue eyes

Copperpaw- white she-cat with light brown tabby spots, a fluffy tail and amber eyes

Fawnpaw- light brown she-cat with white flecks and green eyes

Aspenpaw- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cedarpaw- dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Lilypelt- gray she-cat with green eyes

Gorsetail- brown tom with white patches and amber eyes

Patchfoot- black and white tom with amber eyes

"Eaglekit!" Leopardkit, his sister, meowed. "Where are you?"

Eaglekit was hiding from his siblings, since all they wanted to do was pounce on them. He was the runt of the litter, which meant that his littermates always teased him and bullied him and never wanted to play with him.

He had no one to play with, except for Sorrelwhisker, and sometimes Blossomkit. Blossomkit wasn't as mean as the other two kits.

"I think he's hiding in that bush," Lionkit whispered to Leopardkit. The spotted she-cat nodded, and crept over to Eaglekit's bush.

"Caught you!" She screeched as she pounced onto Eaglekit. He wiggled around under the weight of his larger sister, but then finally gave up. "I win," Leopardkit meowed, and Lionkit snickered.

Eaglekit stood up and started grooming his fur. "You'll lose one day," he muttered to himself.

Leopardkit tilted her head sideways. "What was that?" Eaglekit shook his head and padded off to the nursery.

"Hello, Eaglekit," Blossomkit dipped her head in greeting. Eaglekit just flicked his tail and headed for the nest they shared. He curled up, tucking his nose under his dark brown tail, and drifted off to sleep.

Eaglekit woke to a small white paw prodding him in the side. He sat up and yawned. "Eaglekit, come on! Firepelt's going to the Gathering!" Blossomkit raced out of the den, with Eaglekit close behind.

"Bye, Firepelt!" Eaglekit mewed. His father waved his tail, then bounded out of the clearing with Nightweb and Silverstone.

Sorrelwhisker padded up behind Eaglekit. "You know, one day you'll be going with him," Eaglekit jumped. He didn't know his mother had come to stand beside him.

"I don't think I will," Eaglekit replied. Sorrelwhisker shook her head.

"Of course you will. You're a strong cat. I wouldn't be surprised to see you as deputy," With that, his mother turned and padded off back to the nursery.

"Hi, Eaglekit," Blossomkit walked over to her brother. "Do you want to practice hunting?" Before he could reply, their mother called them over.

"Here," she laid down a rabbit for them to eat. Eaglekit dug in, and soon the prey was gone. Leopardkit turned to Blossomkit. "Would you like to come join us? We are going to go listen to the elder's tales!"

Blossomkit cast a sideways look at Eaglekit. "Sure, I'll go," she said reluctantly, and padded out of the nursery after Leopardkit. Eaglekit was soon left alone with Sorrelwhisker, who was grooming her fur.

"You know, you should try to go and join them," she meowed in between licks. Eaglekit shook his head. "They never did invite me, and they never will."

His mother shook her head. "That's fox-dung. Go now," she ordered, and Eaglekit bounded away.

"Who wants to hear the story of Tigerstar?" The voice of Lilypelt rang out. Eaglekit hid just outside the elder's den, listening to the story.

Lilypelt's parents were descendants of the great Firestar, and the story was passed on from cat to cat.

"Tigerstar wasn't always cruel. But then a kittypet named Rusty joined the Clan, and that's when things got bad." Lilypelt's story was long, and soon enough Eaglekit fell asleep, too exhausted to listen to the ending.

Sunlight filtered throughout the camp. Eaglekit ran out of the den to go meet up with Blossomkit. "Blossomkit!" He yelled, and skidded to a stop beside his litter mate.

"Hi, Eaglekit," Blossomkit flicked her tail. Her tortoiseshell pelt was neatly groomed, and so was Eaglekit's. "Excited?"

"Of course I'm excited! We are about to be named apprentices!" Eaglekit was bouncing with energy now.

A hush fell over the Clan as Cinderstar emerged from her den. She leaped up onto the Highrock, and looked over the gathered group.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather or a Clan meeting!"

 **Sorry if it seems like these chapters are a little short. However, writing about kits is a little boring. Ya know what I mean?**

 **Who is your favorite kit out of Eaglekit's litter?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! *hugs* See ya next week!**

 **-Paledapple**


	4. Hidden: Hide and Seek

**Hello everybody!**

 **So nice to see y'all again! I'm sorry for disappearing. *smiles broadly* Anyways, I've got some more cats for you to read about. We are going to be reading about RiverClan today!**

 **Please review, it means so much to me! *smile falters* No, seriously, I need reviews, or else this story's as good as gone. Just kidding! (Or am I?)**

 **Oh, I almost forgot! I am accepting OC's for FC! The form's on my profile.**

 **Enough talking:**

 ** _Allegiances:_**

 ** _RiverClan:_**

 **Leader:** Creekstar- brown tabby tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Quickfoot- light gray tom with amber eyes and dark gray paws

 _Apprentice: Oakpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Gingersplash- ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and two different colored eyes- one blue, one green

 **Warriors:**

Featherpad- sleek, silver she-cat with tabby stripes and soft blue eyes

Brokenwing- lithe, long-furred dark brown tabby tom with white ears and dark green eyes

 _Apprentice: Morningpaw_

Sunpelt- golden-brown tom with black markingsand amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Brightpaw_

Ottertail- dark brown tom with deep green eyes

Snoweye- light gray tabby tom with white chest, paws and tail-tip; ice-blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Bluemist- blue-gray she-cat with barely visible flecks and blue eyes

Iceblaze- white tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Clearsong- pale cream-colored she-cat with white underbelly and paws, pale green eyes

(Expecting Brokenwing's kits)

Softfur- long-furred pale gray she-cat with fluffy tail and blue eyes

(Kits: Frostkit- white she-kit with pale blue eyes that cause blindness, Hiddenkit- tortoiseshell she-kit with striking amber eyes, Stonekit- silver tabby tom with gray-blue eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

Oakpaw- russet-brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw

Morningpaw- blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and a pale gray tail

Brightpaw- white she-cat with silver spots and dark blue eyes

Rosepaw- pale ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Skywhisker- dark gray she-cat with black patches and sky-blue eyes

Nightclaw- black tom with green eyes

Poppypelt- ginger she-cat with white spots and amber eyes

* * *

Hiddenkit looked around. _Hmm… Where are they?_ She padded into the nursery, sniffing around. After a few heartbeats, her nose bumped into long, silky fur. Hiddenkit looked up to see her mother, Softfur, who was sleeping.

"Hiddenkit, what are you doing?" She meowed as the kit sat down.

"I'm looking for Frostkit and Stonekit. We were playing hide-and-seek, but now I can't find them." Hiddenkit shrugged.

"Well, Frostkit is probably hiding around Gingersplash's den, and Stonekit is probably in the reeds at the edge of camp."

Hiddenkit thanked her mother and rushed out of the nursery. She headed for the medicine cat den.

"Frostkit?" Hiddenkit looked around the den. She saw a white tail-tip disappear into a bush, and a breeze swept through camp. Frostkit's scent carried towards Hiddenkit, and she bounded into the bush, looking for her blind sister.

"Eek!" A shrill meow erupted from Frostkit, and Hiddenkit stepped out of the bush.

Hiddenkit's eyes glowed with pride. "Gotcha!"

Frostkit shook out her fur. "Good job!" She meowed happily. She then padded off towards the nursery.

Hiddenkit looked around after her sister left. She surveyed the camp, looking for any sign of her silver brother. She caught a pair of gleaming gray-blue eyes staring at her. She trotted off to the edge of camp, where she saw the eyes.

As silent as a mouse, she crept around, looking for Stonekit. Spotting his tabby pelt, she paused, and waited. Suddenly, a flash of silver leapt at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Ha!" Stonekit shrieked. Hiddenkit wriggled out from under his grasp. "Wait- aren't _you_ supposed to be looking for _me_?" He asked, suddenly puzzled as to why she didn't catch him.

Hiddenkit rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Now come on! I think Softfur has prey for us." She bounded off towards the den, with Stonekit racing after her.

Frostkit was already eating by the time her siblings arrived. Hiddenkit saw that she had a mouse, and there was still a few bites left. She bit into it the same time as her brother, and soon enough the mouse was gone.

"You three sure were hungry." A velvety voice spoke up from the other side of the nursery. Hiddenkit looked up to see Clearsong tearing into a fish.

It was then that she realized that her mother wasn't there with them. "Where's Softfur?" She questioned the expectant queen.

Clearsong blinked. "She's talking to some warriors outside." Stonekit turned around and stuck his head out of the reeds that surrounded the nursery.

"I see her!" He mewed, then barreled out of the nursery. Frostkit and Hiddenkit reluctantly followed, leaving Clearsong behind.

But, before they could reach her, Creekstar leaped up onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" He yowled pointlessly, seeing as all the cats already grouped underneath the Highrock.

Softfur padded over to Hiddenkit, her eyes glowing with pride. "You might want to listen to this," she meowed. Hiddenkit glanced over her shoulder to see the RiverClan leader staring at her and her litter mates.

Suddenly, realization of what was happening popped into her head. _I'm becoming an apprentice!_ She thought eagerly.

Hiddenkit, Frostkit and Stonekit quickly bounded over to the Highrock. The rest of the Clan looked at the three of them, murmuring in anticipation. _This is it._

 **That's it, folks! Sorry if the chapters seem short. They will be longer once we loop back around to Falcon. And before anyone asks, these chapters are set during the same time.**

 **I might not be able to update next week, since it's the first week of school tomorrow. But I'll try! See you later! Don't forget- I'm accepting OCs...**

 **-Paledapple**


	5. Pine: Sunrises and Slippery Paws

**Hey! I'm back! And actually on time… *shrugs***

 **Thank you all so much for reading my story. I'm planning on changing the summary, and I hope to do it today- if not, then later.**

 **We are now going to be delving into the dark and shadowy world of ShadowClan. Ledgend has it that the breeze that blows through camp chills the hearts of the cats who live there. *shivers* Anyways, we are off to meet a very special cat that I hope you love. Enjoy!**

 ** _Allegiances:_**

 ** _ShadowClan:_**

 **Leader:** Birchstar- white tom with black-silver stripes and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Rowanflame- russet colored tabby tom with deep amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Spottedfern- beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and paws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Swanpaw_

 **Warriors:**

Nightstep- black she-cat with white flecks and paws and blue eyes

Shadowblaze- sleek, black she-cat with firey amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Ivypelt- black and gray she-cat with deep green eyes

 _Apprentice, Specklepaw_

Mossyleaf- dark brown tom with lighter spots and amber eyes

Darkbreeze- mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with striking amber eyes and black paws

Wildclaw- tortoiseshell tom with black face, paws, and tail and dark amber eyes

Sandfeather- pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Marshpaw_

 **Queens:**

Redpetal- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(Expecting Mossyleaf's kits)

Maplesong- light brown she-cat with white underbelly and tail, and dark green eyes

(Kits: Olivekit- brown tabby tom with black patches and green eyes, Pinekit- light brown tom with white flecks and green eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

Ashpaw-light gray tom with amber eyes

Swanpaw- cream-colored she-cat with white stripes and dark blue eyes

Specklepaw- lightly dappled tan she-cat with light green eyes

Marshpaw- black and gray tom with brown spots and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Smoketail- gray tom with darker tail and blue eyes

Vineheart- blue-gray she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Pinekit glanced over at the sleeping forms of his brother and mother. Making sure they were fully asleep, he left the nursery, careful as to not wake anyone else.

He had done this only once before, but with his brother, Olivekit. Pinekit felt bad about leaving his brother behind, but he didn't want to wake him.

Maplesong, his mother, would be furious if she found out about Pinekit leaving camp unsupervised- or if he left nonetheless.

The kit shook his light brown head and looked around at the empty camp. There was only one warrior out, guarding the entrance. _Mossyleaf. Wait, what? How did I know that? I can't even see his pelt!_

Pinekit pushed the thought out of his head and glanced around at the edges of camp. _I can use the shadows to my advantage,_ he thought. Slowly, silently, he made his way over to the shadows. Pinekit hid there just as Mossyleaf looked warily over at him.

The warrior watched the shadows for a few more heartbeats, then turned his head around. Pinekit crept along the camp edges and eventually made it to the entrance, where Mossyleaf was standing guard. Flicking his tail, Pinekit dashed through the entrance, just out of the ShadowClan warrior's view.

Pinekit padded through the shadowy forest. He had an idea where he was, and continued to trot through the territory until he reached the lake. His favorite spot in the forest was a small cliff overlooking the lake. The cliff wasn't that tall- only a few fox-leaps- but to Pinekit, it felt like he was on top of the world.

He kit looked up at the sky just as the sun slid above the horizon. The sunrise was always beautiful to watch, but not nearly as beautiful as the sunset.

 _Uh oh, I have to go._ Pinekit turned around and came face-to-face with another cat. Listening to his instincts, he crouched low and flattened his ears.

"What are you doing out of camp?" Nightstep, a senior ShadowClan warrior, asked. Her tone was authoritative, but her eyes were gentle.

"I- I- I was j- just watching the sunrise," Tucking his tail between his legs, Pinekit looked up at Nightstep. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" She sighed. "Now come on, let's get back to camp before anyone realizes we were gone."

Pinekit's jaw dropped to the floor. "Wait- so you're _not_ going to tell Maplesong? Or Birchstar?" Nightstep shook her head. "Let's go then!" He yowled, taking off towards camp.

Smiling, the warrior ran after him. Once he saw that Nightstep was gaining on him, Pinekit put in an extra burst of speed into his step.

And then he tripped.

Pinekit tripped over a log a few mouse-tails from the entrance, and skidded across the camp floor until he came to a stop. Glancing up and around the camp, he saw no one out. Or so he thought.

As he scanned the clearing his green eyes locked with another pair of darker ones. Pinekit shakily approached his mother and lowered his head. He knew what was coming.

"Sneaking out again, are we?" Maplesong asked calmly. "I should punish you for that."

"Don't," Nightstep came up behind Pinekit. "It was my fault." Maplesong directed her shocked gaze to her Clanmate.

"I asked Pinekit if he wanted to do some pre-apprentice hunting with me. I'm sorry," she added.

Maplesong twitched her tail. "I see," she meowed after a pause. "Very well then. Pinekit, come on, you need to be cleaned."

Pinekit rolled his eyes and padded into the nursery, where he saw Olivekit's tabby fur groomed to perfection. _This ceremony couldn't come fast enough,_ Pinekit wondered.

His light brown fur had sticks and leaves in it, along with all of the dirt he picked up during his slide. Maplesong's raspy tongue slid over his fur, taking out all of the dirt and leaves.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!" Birchstar, the ShadowClan leader, called. _It's time._

The sun was fully up now and was shining down on the forest and lake. The think pine trees were blocking out most of the warm sunlight, but a few lucky rays of light beamed down upon the camp.

Pinekit felt a sudden shiver go through him from nose to tail-tip. He was excited for his apprentice ceremony, but he was nervous. Who would be his mentor? How many moons would it be before he became a warrior? Would the training be easy? What would be his first piece of prey he caught? Where would his first battle be fought?

All of these questions were pushed to the side as Pinekit and Olivekit leaped up onto the Clanrock. Birchstar looked down on them with a friendly smile, yet Pinekit could see in his eyes that his leader was terrified.

Birchstar was a young cat. He was made leader recently, and hasn't quite adjusted to it yet. Olivekit glanced over at his brother who was looking down upon the gathered cats. _I could be leader someday. Pinestar… that sounds so cool!_

Pinekit was brought back to the present as Birchstar began the ceremony. "Pinekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed."

 **Aaand that's it for today! Since I have absolutely nothing else to do, I'm going to change the summary and start writing the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review in my review basket I have right here on the way out! *shakes basket* I am really looking forward to reading and replying to all of them!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next week!**

 **-Paledapple**


	6. Falcon: StarClan-ish Shadows

**Hi everyone!**

 **I know, it's been forever, but I have a valid excuse. (I tried to type to word valid but it ended up being changed to the word bailiff XD) So I have been busy with school and my cousin (Spiritfeather289) had a horse show this past week _and_ I had to volunteer. I also feel really bad about not posting in forever, and so next week I will have two chapters ready for you!**

 **Enough of my blabbing, back to Falcon!**

6- StarClan-ish Shadows

Falcon stood atop the Highrock, gazing down at the group of cats gathered before her. Amberstar, the Clan leader, stood next to her, calmly waiting for the cats to quiet down. Falcon noticed a few of the faces in the crowd- Cloverbeeze, Shademask, Robinfur, Finchpelt, and Frostcloud- but others were unrecognizable.

All of them looked up at her with different expressions. Some were worried. Scared. Nervous. Others, such as Cloverbreeze, were excited or curious.

Falcon didn't even realize that the Clan had quieted until Amberstar started to speak. "It has been decided that ThunderClan will take on a rogue as a kittypet…" She paused as caterwaul rang out across the camp. "…I have found a cat willing to become a member of ThunderClan." She turned to Falcon.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Shademask. I hope Shademask will pass down all he knows to you.

"Shademask, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dewclaw, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and hardworking. You will be the mentor of Falconpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Falconpaw."

Shademask look bewildered as he stepped forward to touch Falconpaw's nose. The apprentice leaped down from the Highledge to meet him. Once they were done a loud yowl broke the silence of the Clan.

"She can't join us! She's an outsider!" The voice of Robinfur exclaimed. Amberstar shook her head. "And why, exactly, can a forest-born cat _not_ be a part of our forest-born Clan?" Robinfur looked taken aback, and was about to say something but clearly thought better of it.

"Now, before we finish, we have one more ceremony to do. Deerkit, Swiftkit, and Stormkit, please step forward." Amberstar turned and addressed a small light brown she-kit. "Deerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Deerpaw. Your mentor will be Cloverbreeze. I hope Cloverbreeze will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Cloverbreeze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Frostcloud, and you have shown yourself to be helpful and caring. You will be the mentor of Deerpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Deerpaw."

This was repeated two more times, first to a tortoiseshell tom and then to a light gray tabby. The first was called Swiftpaw, and his mentor was Slateheart. Stormpaw was the second and her mentor was Frostcloud.

After the ceremonies, the cats dispersed. Finchpelt went back to the medicine den with a smaller white she-cat trailing after him. Cloverbreeze, Shademask, Slateheart, and the newly-made apprentices were still standing in the clearing. Frostcloud was talking to Amberstar, and Falcon saw Robinfur sulking over by the warrior's den.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Swiftpaw asked, practically bouncing with energy. Deerpaw grinned at him, equally excited but hiding it better.

Slateheart purred. "Frostcloud is talking to Amberstar about that now." Just as she said that, the ThunderClan deputy bounced over to the group of cats.

"I'll take Stormpaw out to practice the Warrior Code. Everyone else may do as they wish," Frostcloud motioned for her apprentice to follow her, then padded out through the thorn tunnel.

Cloverbreeze looked to Deerpaw. "Let's ask Amberstar if we can get on a patrol, so you can get a good layout of our territory."

"Can we come too?" Swiftpaw squeaked. Slateheart smiles and tilted her head towards Cloverbreeze. Cloverbreeze nodded, and the two warriors set off to Amberstar, who was relaxing on the Highledge. They exchanged a few words, then came back.

"C'mon!" Cloverbreeze mewed, taking off. Slateheart and the two apprentices followed, leaving Shademask and Falconpaw behind.

"So, Shademask, what are _we_ gonna do?" Falconpaw broke the silence. Her mentor wore an uneasy expression. "Um... we can… uh… I'll go ask Amberstar." Without another glance, he padded off towards the leader, who was beginning to look annoyed.

Falconpaw turned and started pacing in the center of the clearing. _And to think that I was a rogue until this morning, s_ he thought with a smile. Then catching Robinfur's glare, she lowered her head. _And still am._

Not soon enough, Shademask came back and waited for Falconpaw to realize he was there. When she didn't look up, he cleared his throat, and the apprentice jumped. "Oh- sorry," she said.

He shrugged. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded, and they started trotting off towards the entrance. There was a tense silence; the only sound was the crunching of leaves underfoot and birds chirping. "Where are we going?" Falconpaw asked.

"To see what you know." Shademask kept on walking, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Falconpaw opened her jaws to ask another question, but before she could say anything, he spoke again. "We are seeing what battle moves and hunter skills you have."

Falconpaw nodded, then another question popped up into her brain. "Shademask?" He glanced over at her. "What should I know about the Clans?"

Falconpaw's mentor sighed, then stopped. "I suppose I'll tell you now." He sat, then motioned for Falconpaw to do the same. "There are four Clans. ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan- that's us. ShadowClan is said to be the cruelest Clan out of the four. They inhabit the pine tree forest. Currently, their leader is Birchstar, and their deputy is Rowanflame. Their border with RiverClan is a Thunderpath, and with us it's a clearing. I wouldn't start a fight with them.

"RiverClan lives in the creeks and marshes right next to ShadowClan. They are known for being the only Clan that loves water. Their leader is Creekstar, and the deputy is Quietfoot. They are a particularly reserved Clan, and will only fight when nessecary.

"ThunderClan, of course, lives in the forest between WindClan and ShadowClan. We are known for being able to fight and hunt in dense undergrowth, and are relatively peaceful. However, we are often thought of as weak since we take in cats that aren't Clan-born. Our leader is Amberstar, and the deputy is Frostcloud, as you already know.

"WindClan's camp is out there, on the moor." Shademask thrust his muzzle behind him. "The border between them and RiverClan is a Horseplace, and between us it's a small stream. Their leader is Cinderstar, and Dovefeather is the deputy. They are the fastest cats in the forest, and they are said to be the closest Clan to StarClan."

Shademask paused, and Falconpaw opened her mouth to ask what StarClan is. Her mentor flicked his tail over her mouth before she could utter anything, and started speaking again. "StarClan is the fifth Clan. As it's name suggests, StarClan lives up there, in the sky. This Clan is made up of the deceased warrior ancestors of the Clans who live on in spirit form. They often walk in dreams, watching over the Clans they have left behind. They are responsible for sending omens and prophecies to medicine cats, leaders, or any other Clan cat."

Falconpaw didn't reply, just nodded and stood up. Shademask did too, and pushed through the undergrowth until they reached a small clearing, where Frostcloud, Stormpaw, and two other cats were seated in a small circle. Frostcloud had asked Stormpaw a question, and Stormpaw returned the answer a heartbeat later.

"May we join you?" Falconpaw's mentor questioned, dipping his head to the ThunderClan deputy. A black tom nodded, then turned to what seemed like his apprentice. "Lynxpaw, what is the second rule of the Warrior Code?"

Lynxpaw blinked. "I believe it is: Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory." Lynxpaw sneered at Falconpaw, who immediately shrank away.

"Oh, look, Stormpaw! It's the new apprentice. I can't understand _why_ Amberstar would allow a _rogue_ into this Clan." He whispered to the other apprentice. Stormpaw just ignored him, and he got cuffed over the ears by the black tom.

"Change of plans, I guess. Falconpaw, just listen to Frostcloud and Moontail. You don't have to answer any questions… yet," Shademask told her.

The tortoiseshell turned her attention back to the four cats. Frostcloud opened her mouth, apparently about to ask Stormpaw another question. "Stormpaw, please state what the first rule is," She meowed, casting a side glance at Falconpaw.

"Defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life."

"Good. Lynxpaw, the third rule, if you will," Frostcloud turned to the fluffy older apprentice.

"Elders, kits, queens and any injured cats must be fed before the rest of the Clan."

Moontail purred loudly. "Great job!" Lynxpaw just rolled his eyes.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The six cats repeated Warrior Code several times, and Falconpaw joined in later on in the day. Just as she was dozing off, she got called on by Shademask. "Falconpaw."

"Hu- wha?" She asked tiredly.

"Seventh rule."

Stifling a yawn, the young she-cat replied slowly. "A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice?"

"Correct. Let's go back." Moontail looked up at the darkening sky. "The Gathering will be soon," he added. The group of cats rose to their paws and started their trek back to camp.

As they were walking through the forest, Falconpaw's mind drifted off into nothingness. _Is this how peaceful my life is going to be from now on?_

The tortoiseshell was jerked back to the present as a bush rustled up ahead. She realized that she was lagging behind, and rushed ahead to catch up with Shademask's retreating tail. Suddenly, the bushes next to Falconpaw parted and revealed a shadowy creature.

It was clearly a cat, and Falconpaw could see its dull pelt and eye color. However, it had almost a… mystical appearance, as if it wasn't really a cat. _Maybe it's a cat from StarClan!_ The young apprentice thought.

The spirit-cat turned to face Falconpaw as she passed through the undergrowth directly in front of the former rogue. Falconpaw could do nothing bus stare with her mouth wide open, and the spirit-cat seemed to smile at that. As soon as it came, the shadow was gone, and Falconpaw ran ahead to the camp.

She got there just as they reached the entrance. Frostcloud pushed her way through, followed by everyone else. The deputy dipped her head to Amberstar, then padded off to a small pile of fresh-kill. Shademask and Moontail followed, and took their prey to the warriors' den.

Stormpaw and Lynxpaw shared a glance, and then Lynxpaw went after his mentor. Stormpaw looked as if she were about to follow suit, but she looked back at Falconpaw. "I'm so sorry of the way Lynxpaw treated you during training," she said sympathetically, casting a glance in the young tom's direction.

"Anyways, would you like to come and share a mouse? I'm not that hungry," the light gray tabby added. Falconpaw nodded and was led to the pile Lynxpaw was at. He quickly flattened his ears and strutted off towards the apprentices' den.

Stormpaw shook her head and grabbed a plump mouse from the pile. "Let's go over here," she mumbled, walking to a shadowed section of the camp.

"Hey, um, Stormpaw..." Falconpaw started, but stopped. Stormpaw has turned her beautiful green-blue eyes on the former rogue, listening intently. Falconpaw _knew_ she had seen those eyes somewhere, but couldn't recall where from.

The tortoiseshell shook her head and started again. "Do you know what StarClan cats look like?" She asked.

"Well, from what Spottedwing has told me, StarClan cats' pelts are full of stars and their eyes look like little moons. But I'm not entirely sure," Stormpaw replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"If you say so…" Stormpaw has a mischievous glint in her eye.

Falconpaw laughed. She yawned, and then realized how tired she was. Quickly excusing herself from the meal, she bounded to the apprentices' den and pushed her way inside. Lynxpaw was in a corner, grooming himself. Two other apprentices, a dark ginger one a a light gray one, were already curled up in their nests.

Falconpaw noticed that there were four spots left. She took one in a small corner and curled up right into a little ball. The she-cat had trouble drifting off into sleep, and had one thought circling her mind before she was enveloped in her slumber:

 _Who was that spirit-cat?_

 **Annnddd that's it, folks! I recently put a poll on my profile, asking what I should do at the end of my chapters! Please check it out!**

 **The thirtieth (30th) reviewer will get to create their very own Halloween special with any characters of their choice.**

 **Anyways, until next time! Please leave a review and I will see you next time!**

 **-Paledapple**


	7. Eagle: Incorporeal Beings

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Again!**

 **I know I'm supposed to update 2 chapters this weekend, but don't get upset if I don't. Anyways…**

 **RRs:**

 **Flame That Burns In The Dark: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm glad you're enjoying my story! XD Yeah, Falconpaw's quite a character…**

 **Let's head on back to Eaglepaw! (Keep in mind that I got a new kitten, and he is currently laying on top of me while I'm writing this)**

Chapter 7- Incorporeal Beings

* * *

Eaglekit watched impatiently as first Leopardkit then Lionkit leaped atop the Highrock. _Why can't they be quicker?_ Finally his siblings reached the top, and it was Eaglekit's turn.

Blossomkit was kind enough to let her brother go first, and he did. He leaped up the Highrock easily, landing perfectly on all fours. Blossomkit had a bit of trouble, but she eventually made it.

Eaglekit gazed down upon the rest of WindClan. He could see his mother, Sorrelwhisker, and his father, Firepelt. He could admit that they were an odd match,and at times it seemed as if their relationship was falling apart.

"Silence!" Cinderstar called out from her position on the Highrock. At once the incessant buzz of the gathered cats faded, replaced with silence. "Thank you," she muttered, then began the ceremony.

Cinderstar turned to Leopardkit first. "Leopardkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Nightweb. I hope Nightweb will pass down all he knows to you." As she finished, the WindClan leader turned to Nightweb with an untrusting glint in her eye.

"Nightweb, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Gorsetail, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and hardworking. You will be the mentor of Leopardpaw, and I hope you pass down all you know to her."

Nightweb stepped forward, and Leopard leaped down to touch noses with him. After that it was Lionkit's turn- he got apprenticed to Dustfeather- and then Blossomkit- she got apprenticed to Leafheart. Lastly, as always, Eaglekit was addressed.

Cinderstar smiled warmly at him before beginning the ceremony. "Eaglekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be…" Cinderstar paused and searched the clearing. Her brilliant blue eyes landed on a sleek light gray tabby. "Jaysong. I hope Jaysong will pass down all she knows to you."

The leader then faced Jaysong. "Jaysong, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Nightweb, and have shown yourself to be compassionate and courageous. You will be the mentor of Eaglepaw, and I hope you will pass down all you know to him."

Eaglekit jumped down swiftly to Jaysong. They touched noses, and then the entire Clan started chanting four different names. "Leopardpaw! Lionpaw! Blossompaw! Eaglepaw!"

The group of cats slowly spread, with many of the warriors and apprentices congratulating the litter of four. Sorrelwhisker and Flamepelt stepped forward. Sorrelwhisker's eyes were shining brightly, and Flamepelt was holding his head proudly.

"Congratulations! You're going to be great warriors one day!" Sorrelwhisker mewed. Flamepelt nodded. "And hopefully one of you will become deputy."

Suddenly Cherrylight appeared at Eaglepaw's mother's side. "Congrats, you guys!" Her swollen belly looked as if it were about to pop at any moment.

After that there was awkward silence, and Eaglepaw and his siblings were just standing around, having no idea what to do next. Leopardpaw's mentor, Nightweb, walked over, accompanied by Dustfeather and Leafheart. Jaysong and Forestflame were over talking to Cinderstar about who knows what, while Echopaw was standing a few fox-lengths away.

A few glances were thrown in Eaglepaw's direction, and eventually Jaysong padded over to him. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Eaglepaw bounced up and down. He was ready to show Jaysong and Leopardpaw and Lionpaw and Blossompaw _and_ Flamepelt what he can do. Jaysong purred.

A glance was shared between the four warriors. "Border patrol?" Leafheart suggested, and Dustfeather nodded. Nightweb still looked a little uneasy- probably because of the glance he got from Cinderstar during the ceremony.

"Hey, Blossompaw," Eaglepaw turned to his sister and talked in a low voice. "Why do you think Cinderstar looked at Nightweb that way?" Blossompaw just shrugged and turned her attention back to the WindClan warriors.

After talking for a couple more heart-beats, Nightweb addresses the apprentices. "Alright, guys, who's ready to go on a border patrol?" He questioned.

All four apprentices nodded eagerly, eyes shining. "We should go while-" Nightweb began, then was cut off by Cinderstar addressing the Clan once more.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock." The Clan cats gathered around, muttering to themselves. Cinderstar waited for the talking to stop.

"Aspenpaw and Cedarpaw, please step forward." The two older apprentices did so, tails twitching with excitement.

"I, Cinderstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn.

"Aspenpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Aspenpaw answered without hesitation. "I do." His golden-brown tabby pelt shone like fire under the sunlight.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Aspenpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Aspenleaf. StarClan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." The newly-named Aspenleaf beamed, and he stepped up to Cinderstar. She placed her head on his, and the warrior licked her shoulder. Aspenleaf then trotted off to go stand by Silverstone, his former mentor.

Cinderstar turned to a skinny gray tom next. "Cedarpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Cedarpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cedarpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Cedarclaw. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Cedarclaw licked Cinderstar's shoulder, and went to stand by Aspenleaf.

"Aspenleaf! Cedarclaw!" WindClan chanted. Aspenleaf and Cedarclaw were congratulated by Silverstone, Firepelt, Whitehawk, and others.

"…Alright then. We should _now_ leave before the sun…" Nightweb started again, but trailed off as he looked at the sky. The sun was past its highest point. "Let's just go," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Dustfeather went to go confirm with Cinderstar- who was relaxing in front of the Highrock- that the dusk patrol would now be leaving.

Eaglepaw raced after Leafheart and Jaysong out of camp and across the moor. He kept tripping over his own paws, which were larger than his Clanmates'. His shoulders were also broader.

Leopardpaw and Lionpaw easily overtook Eaglepaw, and he was not happy about that. Blossompaw's lithe form easily kept up with Leafheart. Eaglepaw put on an extra burst of speed and bounded past his siblings and warriors.

He wasn't aware that the rest of the group had stopped running and was now waiting in the shade of a cedar tree. When he did realize (a couple of heart-beats later) he returned back to Jaysong. Leopardpaw and Lionpaw were snickering. Blossompaw looked as if she were holding in a laugh.

"Shut up," Eaglepaw told his littermates. Blossompaw looked hurt, and Leopardpaw was feigning mock surprise.

Dustfeather cuffed Lionpaw over the ears, but the orange tom ducked. Nightweb spoke up to break the silence. "First we are going to the ThunderClan border. Then we are going to loop around by the lake to the RiverClan border." He finished the last part quietly.

"We should keep moving," Blossompaw said. Leafheart nodded and then led the patrol to the ThunderClan border, across the open moor. "Try to see if you can catch a few rabbits along the way, Leafheart meowed, eyeing a few brown and white ones.

"How do we catch them successfully?" Blossompaw asked them. Leafheart was the one to respond.

"You can catch them in pairs, or by yourself. If you would like to catch them yourself, you must creep up on them and then, when you are a few fox-lengths away, you chase after it. Most WindClan cats don't leap on them; we are chasers, or moor-runners." Blossompaw nodded.

Suddenly, Nightweb shot after something Eaglepaw couldn't see. He returned about two heartbeats later, carrying a small rabbit. Nightweb dropped the prey and buried it. "C'mon, guys." He meowed nonchalantly.

Jaysong led the group towards the lake shore. Eaglepaw marveled at how big the lake was. It's watery depths looked black in the sunlight, and Eaglepaw found it hard to tear his gaze away from it. They kept to the lake shore, smelling every so often for intruders. Not soon enough, the group reached a small stream. Odd scents were on the opposite side of it.

"Why would the ThunderClan cats want to live in the forest?" Eaglepaw wrinkled his nose. Lionpaw was watching Dustfeather, waiting for the answer. Leopardpaw was drinking from the small stream that was the ThunderClan border. "Uh... because they can?" Jaysong looked utterly confused by the question, and shook her head. "How am I supposed to know?"

Eaglepaw shrugged. His black paws were muddy and sore, and he just wanted to go home and sleep. "Come on, we're going to the RiverClan border next." Dustfeather meowed.

"Last one there's a rotten rabbit!" Jaysong called, then leaped forward. Eaglepaw followed.

* * *

"Nightweb," a golden RiverClan warrior flicked his tail at Nightweb.

"Sunpelt. Surprised to see you here," Nightweb said coolly.

The patrol had come across a RiverClan border patrol who was not happy to see them. Eaglepaw wondered why Nightweb and the cat called Sunpelt were acting this way. _Whatever it is, they have some kind of history._

"And you, old _friend_ ," Sunpelt spat.

"We mean no harm," Dustfeather faced Sunpelt and two other cats and an apprentice. For a long while they were just staring at each other, daring each other to say something- anything. Suddenly Leafheart spoke up.

"Sunpelt, don't you have somewhere else to be? I believe Creekstar wouldn't be too happy to hear that you've been talking to a _WindClan_ patrol." Sunpelt glared at Leafheart.

"We'll be leaving then," he growled.

"Good riddance!" Leopardpaw yelled after them. Lionpaw laughed, and so did Jaysong. "We should get back to camp," Nightweb ignored the others and padded off in the direction of camp, ears flattened.

Eaglepaw sidled up to his mentor. "Jaysong?" The gray she-cat looked down and him with a questionable look in her eyes. "What's the deal between Nightweb and Sunpelt?"

"I'm not sure, but from what I heard from Leafheart and Lilypelt, it's a long story." She shrugged. "Maybe they used to be friends." It was Eaglepaw's turn to shrug. "Maybe." The two walked on in companionable silence. Then, a smell wafted into Eaglepaw's nose. _Rabbit,_ he thought, and his belly growled.

"I'm going to catch some prey," he muttered to Jaysong, then slipped apart from the group. The brown tabby opened his jaws to let in the scent, and tracked it back to a small gorse bush. Beyond it was an abandoned badger set.

He noticed a plump brown creature nibbling on some seeds, and Eaglepaw made sure he was downwind of the animal, then crept forward.

As fast as the bird he was named after he shot out of the branches and zipped after the rabbit, easily catching up to it. Pouncing on top of it, he quickly snapped the rabbits' neck and lay there for a second, recovering his breath.

As he was laying there, he swore he could make out two pairs of shadowy eyes peering at him from behind a thickly leafed bush. "H-Hello? Who's there?"

One of the pairs blinked and then disappeared. The other just stayed there, looking at him with a burning intensity. Eaglepaw stood up, wanting to move closer. He knew he had seen those eyes somewhere, but he couldn't place where.

One eye was blue and one eye was green. There weren't many cats like that. _Who is that?_ Eaglepaw wondered. As he took a step closer the eyes blinked then disappeared.

Eaglepaw shook his head and started making his way towards camp. "I'm probably just tired," he said to himself, trying to believe every word.

Once he reached camp, Eaglepaw dropped his rabbit off at the fresh-kill pile and padded towards the apprentices' den. "Hi, Copperpaw, Fawnpaw," the tom meowed.

"Hey, Eaglepaw!" Copperpaw replied enthusiastically. "How was your first day?"

"Um… fun," he lied. _I saw an imaginary cat!_ He knew they wouldn't believe him if they said that.

"Are you sure?" Fawnpaw asked. Eaglepaw just nodded in response and lay down in Aspenleaf's old nest. He had some trouble getting to sleep, not being able to get the eyes out of his mind. When he did, he still couldn't sleep.

Around moonhigh he fell into a fitful sleep. A few heart-beats after Eaglepaw did so, one word formed in his mind.

 _Halfspirit._

 **Chilling. Halfspirit. Who would name their kit that? _Halfkit._ Was it half a kit? Hmmm…**

 **I'm going to ask a question, and I need you to answer it in the reviews for me. (This is part of my poll on my profile (you should go check the poll out))**

 **Q: Why do you think first Cinderstar gave Nightweb that look during the ceremony and then Sunpelt co. acted that way to Nightweb… co.?**

 **Don't forget that the 30th reviewer will get to make their very own Halloween special; I am still accepting OCs; and I will try to update ASAP.**

 **Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Paledapple**


	8. Hidden: Odd Toms

**Hey! Look at that! I'm updating (late) _again!_**

 **So it's Hiddenkit's turn! Yay! We all love the adorable little bundle of fur... I hope.**

 **Since the lovely holiday of Halloween is long gone, the Halloween special I was promising will be turning into a Christmas special! And for those of you that don't celebrate Christmas, you will have a little taste of what it's like.**

 **On to Hiddenkit!**

Chapter 8.

Hiddenkit pranced up to the willow stump where Creekstar was standing. Her siblings were flanking either side of her.

The little tortoiseshell was practically bouncing with excitement. _I wonder who my mentor is going to be…_

She scanned the crowd thoughtfully, looking over the warriors.

 _Brokenwing, Sunpelt, and Snoweye all have apprentices… so does Quickfoot._ Quickfoot, RiverClan's light gray deputy, was seated on the roots of the willow stump. Oakpaw- Quickfoot's apprentice- was seated a little farther off, not wanting to bother Creekstar and his mentor.

Hiddenkit looked around the rest of the cats, eyeing each one thoughtfully. Featherpad was quick-witted and fast on her paws, and Ottertail was sure-footed and an expert swimmer. Bluemist, however, was very intelligent and very crafty with fighting moves.

Creamfrost was able to stalk birds, squirrels, and mice with ease because of her small and nimble feet; no cat knew why her paws were so light on the forest floor.

The last cat in RiverClan without an apprentice was Iceblaze- her father. Hiddenkit turned her bright amber gaze on the white tabby. He was a strong cat, with powerful muscles and sharp claws. Iceblaze had a short temper and little patience for young cats, but deeply respected everyone in the Clan.

Hiddenkit sat down in between Stonekit and Frostkit as Creekstar's voice echoed throughout the camp. "It is time that the young kits earn their apprentice names. Stonekit, step forward, please," The RiverClan leader dipped his head to Hiddenkit's larger brother.

 _Why does he get to go first?_ I _should be able to go first!_ The little tortoiseshell's fur started to fluff up, but a look from Softfur had made Hiddenkit lay it flat again. Stonekit proudly stepped forward, head held high, as he awaited his mentor and apprentice name.

"Stonekit, from this day on, you shall be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be..." Creekstar paused and looked curiously at the group of cats gathered around him. "...Ottertail. I hope he will pass down all he knows onto you."

The dark brown warrior stood up, no hint of surprise showing on his face. _Was he expecting an apprentice?_ Hiddenkit shrugged it off, then watched as Stonepaw and Ottertail briefly touched noses, backed away to give Frostkit and Hiddenkit some more space.

Creekstar's calm blue gaze looked over the remaining kits. Hiddenkit's stomach churned in anxiousness and excitement. _Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!!_

"Hiddenkit," The brown tabby leader finally ended the silence. "Please step forward." Hiddenkit's pelt rippled with nervousness as she stood. Her paws quivered with each small step she took.

The tiny cat looked up to her leader, a million things churning in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by Creekstar's meow. "Hiddenkit, from this day forward you shall be known as Hiddenpaw. Your mentor will be Iceblaze. I hope he can pass down all he knows to you."

As the Clan's cheers rose into the sky, Iceblaze stepped forward with an unreadable expression and touched noses with Hiddenpaw. The new apprentice was excited to finally be training like her older sister, Brightpaw, and to be out of the stuffy, boring nursery.

However, Hiddenpaw couldn't ignore the mixed feelings of anxiety, curiosity, and frustration well up inside of her. Anxiety because she had noticed that throughout her ceremony, Creekstar had been eyeing Gingersplash with worry in his eyes. Apparently, she was the only one who'd seen that, because no one mentioned anything about it.

Curiosity because Hiddenpaw wanted to know _why_ Creekstar was watching the medicine cat. And frustration, well, because she was training with her _father._ Of all cats, it had to be her short-tempered father.

Hiddenpaw sat quietly beside Stonepaw and Iceblaze as Creekstar called Frostkit forward. Even though the white she-cat was blind, she looked in the direction of Creekstar by following his voice. "RiverClan, Gingersplash has decided to take on an apprentice!" He yowled, then waited for the murmuring to die down.

"Frostkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Gingersplash, and she shall teach you the ways of a medicine cat, so you can heal the Clan in her place one day." The newly-named Frostpaw dipped her head, then touched noses with her new mentor.

All at once, the Clan chanted the new apprentices' names. "Stonepaw! Hiddenpaw! Frostpaw!" As their voices rose into the sky, Softfur fused over to her three kits. "I'm so proud of you three!" She mewed, nuzzling the trio. Hiddenpaw pushed her muzzle away, not wanting to be covered in licks.

Creekstar looked down upon his Clan, not moving from the tree stump. Once the Clan realized this, they stopped cheering and looked confusedly at their leader.

"I have one more announcement to make," He said as his gaze swept over the group of gathered cats. "It is time for Rosepaw and Oakpaw to become warriors."

Creekstar waited patiently as the siblings made their way to the tree stump. Rosepaw's fur was bushed up in excitement, while Oakpaw's was laid flat- his eyes, however, were bright with happiness. Once they reached the stump, Creekstar started the ceremony.

"I, Creekstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," The tabby called, lifting his muzzle to the sky. Once he was finished, and looked towards Rosepaw.

"Rosepaw, please step forward." It was easy to tell that Rosepaw was overjoyed at becoming a warrior; she was trembling with anticipation.

"Apparently 7 moons with Snoweye wasn't enough," Hiddenpaw whispered to Stonepaw, who purred quietly in return. The tortoiseshell's head reeled with pain as Iceblaze cuffed her ear. "No talking," he hissed.

"Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Creekstar questioned the pale ginger she-cat.

"I do," Rosepaw meowed without hesitation. Her mew wasn't as shaky as Hiddenpaw thought it would be. _She must've gotten herself under control,_ she thought.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward you shall be known as Roseshade. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Creekstar finished, then started Oakpaw's ceremony before any cat could say anything.

"Oakpaw."

Oakpaw dipped his head respectfully to his leader as he patiently awaited his warrior name. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Oakpaw nodded. "I do," he replied steadily. His tail-tip twitched as Creekstar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward you shall be known as Oaktail. StarClan honors your honesty and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

As the Clan cheered for the third time that day, Hiddenpaw noticed something moving along the reeds along the stream at the edge of camp. _Prey?_ Hiddenpaw peered closer, trying to get a better glimpse of the thing over the sea of pelts. _No, too big._

Hiddenpaw's breath caught in her throat as she realized what it was right as it turned and started her straight in the eye. _A cat._ The cat's pelt was a dull tabby orange, and its pale blue eyes seemed to stare straight into Hiddenpaw's soul.

The strange cat blinked once, twice, then continued into the reeds, disappearing from sight. Hiddenpaw stood to follow after it, but yelped as a paw slammed down on her tail.

"Where are you going?" The voice of her father made Hiddenpaw wince and turn to face him.

"To congratulate Roseshade and Oaktail?"

Iceblaze glanced up towards the sun, then over to where the Clan was gathering around its newest warriors. "Don't be long," he said after a moment of thinking.

Hiddenpaw squirmed free of his paw and headed in Roseshade and Oaktail's direction. However, instead of pausing to say something, the tortoiseshell pushed through her Clanmates and padded over to the reed bed.

"Hello?" She called out softly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Hiddenpaw sniffed the area where she saw the odd cat, but didn't pick up any smells. _There must be a scent somewhere around here,_ the apprentice thought stubbornly, not wanting to give up. She finally caught a very faint scent; it was still fresh.

"Something's odd about that smell..." she muttered to herself. The scent was the same as a living cat's was, but it was laced with the sharp tang of death. _Was that even possible?_

 _It can be._ Some random voice inside Hiddenpaw's small head spoke when the apprentice didn't even think about it. Shaking out her pelt, Hiddenpaw pushed through the reeds and immediately came face-to-face with the stream bordering the camp.

Hiddenpaw froze and stared down at the clear water. It looked relatively deep, and she didn't know how to swim. The young cat lifted her gaze across the bank to see how wide it was, when her bright amber eyes locked with another cat's pale blue ones.

 _It's the cat again!_ Hiddenpaw flicked her tail and narrowed her eyes. _On RiverClan territory! I thought it had left after it saw the Clans. Stupid fish-brain._

"Who are you calling a fish brain?" Hiddenpaw visibly jumped almost a fox-length in the air when the strange cat spoke. The pale orange tom twitched his whiskers in amusement as he watched.

"W-Who are you?" Hiddenpaw asked shakily, not wanting to provoke a battle. No one had taught her any fighting moves yet. "Why are you here?"

"Quiet!" The cat growled. "It looks like you're talking to yourself!"

Hiddenpaw flattened her ears and narrowed her eyes. _What does that mean? Every cat can_ clearly _see that I'm talking to him!_ Rolling her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short as a familiar and friendly voice spoke up behind her.

"What're you looking at?"

 **Aaaannd... DONE!! Finally!**

 **Anyways, here's another question:**

 **Q: Who do you think is the "familiar and friendly voice" that interrupted Hiddenpaw?**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I'll try to post next week!**

 **-Paledapple**


	9. Author’s Note

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry for not updating in a while. I'm pretty busy as of right now, and I am trying my hardest to finish chapter 9 and publish it.**

 **I _think_ I might be able to update within the next week or two, but no promises. I'll see what I can do over the weekend!**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading/reviewing this series and I hope to see you soon! Bye! (:**


End file.
